BRWN: A RWBY FanFic
by CrazyDEpic
Summary: Two war heroes, one rich girl and a unknown stranger. This team is BRWN. A couple months before the events of RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ander's PoV

The sound of gunshots fill my ears. Bang. The sound of guns wakes me from my light slumber. Bang. I need to see whats going on. Bang. I grab my Atlas-Issued Desert Eagle and I grab some cartridges. Bang. I hope I won't have to use this. The crisp sound of the gun breaks the silent night. Bang. It only sounds like one person though. The guy sounds like he has stopped for a bit. I have moved closer because I hear him reloading. Sounds like he has a sniper rifle. Man... I HATE Sniper Rifles. They're just so annoying. They can hit you from a mile away. So I am not a fan of them. Especially if they're getting fired at me. Bang. He reloaded that cartridge fast or I have sat here for a while thinking to myself. I see he's shooting some Grimm. That's good. We need to take out the threat of Grimm for good.

Bang. He fired another shot. My ears have a slight ringing noise in them. The bullets are loud. I hope I don't lose my ability to hear. I go a little closer. Bang. I see him now. He is about 6"2 or 6"3. He is wearing military fatigues and some aviator sunglasses for no reason. It's night so the glasses do nothing to help him. Bang. Ouch! The ringing in my ears is so loud I can't hear that much. I don't know how he's dealing with the noise. But, he did take down the Grimm with pinpoint accuracy so I'm happy about that. I start thinking if I should confront this guy. I decide that I should. Well, here goes nothing. "Howdy! I am Ander Black what is your na..." But as right as I ask this guy's name he points his rifle right at me.

I get a good look at it. A L96A1 Sniper Rifle. It has Winter Camo on it. It makes sense because its basically Winter every day here. I am tensing up because any second he could kill me. He aims right behind me and fires. I hear a Grimm falling to the ground. He didn't want to kill me, he just wanted to kill the Grimm. "My name is Clance Redley. I have seen you around camp. But we have never met. So you're Ander?" Says the man. "Yea, I was just wondering why I heard gunsho..." He fired another bullet. It hurt my ears badly."Im Sorry, I just need to kill these STUPID monsters!" He says as he reloaded his rifle. I need a break.

I think I might leave the military next year. I hope I don't have I stay longer, but Clance is nice. I think this might be the start of a great friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One Year Later

Clance's PoV

I have finally got accepted into Beacon! I am so exited! But, I don't actually go to school until I make a weapon. It should take two weeks until I'm done. I made a weapon three years ago in my training school but the weapon is not useable anymore. It was a 12-Gauge Shotgun and a Scythe all in one. But, I have gotten more interested in sniper rifles since I was in the military. So I want a sniper and something sharp in a combination. That's a good weapon idea. I need a good sniper rifle first. I shouldn't a low calibre rifle and I need something that looks awesome! I think I'll go for a Barrett M82A1 .50 Cal Sniper Rifle. That is awesome! I need my favourite colours on it as well. A Red and Black Camo will do. I also need to think what type of sharp thing I want to add to the weapon. A Scythe? No. A Axe. Nope. How about a Scimitar? No.

I got it! Katanas! No, Duel Katanas! No, Dual Katanas that shoot .50 Cal rounds! Yes! This is the best weapon ever!

Right as I was thinking this, my friend, Taylor ran in the room. "Hola! How's it hanging pal?" She walked closer to me. She's my roommate but she should give me more space. "Well, I need to leave. I have to buy tons and I don't have much time." I hurriedly ran out the door, leaving Taylor to guard the house. Wait, I left the most irresponsible girl to guard my house. Great. I just hope the house doesn't explode. I should take an hour or two. Hmm, it's 3:40 in the evening. I just hope I won't miss dinner. Taylor's cooking Spaghetti tonight! I LOVE spaghetti! I run into town with enough cash to buy anything in the market.

10 MINUTES LATER

I finally got to the market! Wow! I see Handguns, Snipers, Assault Rifles, RPG's, Swords, Axes, Scythes and any other weapon imaginable! I am in heaven! I shouldn't take too long but all the weapons are so cool! I have to restrain myself. It takes me thirty minutes to get everything. Hmm, 4:20 PM. I am okay, unless I forgot something. Wait! The katanas! I run around like a chicken with its head cut of for a while until I recollect myself. I need a good one, but why buy one when you can make one! I learnt about blacksmithing a while ago. I found one of the more small shops and I enter. It's a small metal and blacksmithing shop. It looks like no one ever enters it. I have to look around fast, I need to get home in an hour and thirty minutes. "Um, Hello! Do you have any high quality metals?" I ask while browsing through the tiny shop. I see some pre made weapons and some materials. "Hmm, I think I must have something." Says the storekeeper when searching the shelf behind him. He looks around. The packages behind him are really dusty, never been opened in years. I just hope he has something."I have iron, copper, steel, Xustese, silver and many more metals." "Wait, what's Xustese?" I asked. "Well, Xustese is a combination of many metals and its way stronger than steel. It is a metal that absorbs dust. So, you can have a fire, ice, earth, or wind sword or you can have a mechanism to change from each sword." He explains. "Also the sword gets stronger every time you block an attack. It's a really expensive material!" "I'll buy it." I say. "No! It's really ex..." I put my cash on the table. "Uhh, what?! What?! WHAT?!" "How much can I buy?" "You could buy the whole store and then some!" "Well, I just need three or four pieces please." After an hour later I got everything I needed. I rushed home and got home at 5:57. Thank God! "Dinner is ready!" Yelled Taylor. I ran to the table. I can finally eat my spaghetti. Hmm, I can't wait till I go to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Taylor's POV

School. I just don't want to go to school yet. But, Clance will be there! Clance! I know I see him everyday but, I don't see him a lot. I see him at most 8 hours a day. If we are in the same team, YES! I would be so happy but, wait! What if I'm not in a team with Clance? I HAVE to be in a team with Clance!

Meh, I can bribe the headmaster so he can put me on Clance's team. Nah, I'll just do the exercise and get on his team. He does get to school two weeks after everyone else though. I have to go to school tomorrow. Gah! I don't want to. I hope I make some cool friends before Clance comes to school. Well, I need some sleep. It's 8:45 and Clance has went to bed. I have to clean up this mess though. An hour of cleaning up and the kitchen is clean! Well, I'm exhausted. I'll go to sleep.

11 hours of sleep later

Aughhh... What time is it...? 7:47! Gah, I'm late for the bus! Late on the first day! I quickly grab Sun-Fury and run out the door. I need to get there fast so I might have to use my semblance but, I think I have time. I start running in the direction of the academy. I'm running at a full sprint right now. Ten minutes of running and I can finally see the school. Only three more minutes and I'm late. I keep running. 30...29...28...27...26...25...24...23...22...21...20...19...28...17...16...15...14 and BAM! I got inside of the school! I'm okay. After I get to class and settle in, the teacher says that we will be sparring today! Yes! I love sparring! I love my weapon too

so, it's fun to use it any time I can.

We were randomly chosen to spar with our classmates. Well, I hope I don't get someone that's tough. First couple fights are really slow. Until I hear the teacher say "Next, Taylor Worknesh versus Ander Black! I'm ready to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Ander's POV

Hmm, she doesn't look that scary. She looks normal. She also doesn't look that tough. "3...2...1... BEGIN!"

She runs at me, but I see no visible weapon. I have my FN Five-Seven at the ready. I can use my semblance. I would kill her. My semblance is the ability to pierce someone's aura. That doesn't help me in a spar. She stops right in front of me. "Hola Amigo!" I aim at her with my handgun. "Hmm, You're not nice!" I shoot 3 rounds at her to my surprise, she didn't get hit! Slowly, I realize she's tougher than I thought.

Taylor's POV

Ha, my semblance worked. Aurokenesis! The generation and manipulation of gold! I knew it would work! I knew I could block the bullets with the gold! Haha! I need to take him out so I look impressive. I should take out my minigun now. I have to get the minigun ammo belt in the minigun. I need to take his aura down to zero. I fire.

Ander's POV

She is firing her minigun. She doesn't have that good of aim. Most of the bullets don't even get close to me. But one or two of them get to close for comfort. I quickly evade the bullets. She isn't very good with the gun so, she stops firing. She ditches the gun and starts to use her semblance again. She fires spikes of gold at me, they looks like giant bullets. Bang! Bang! They're exploding! The giant golden bullets explode into little golden pellets. About twelve of the pellets hit me. My aura is kind of low. I need to take her out. I put my FN Five-Seven back in my jacket and I take out my BAR. I put it on full-auto. I start to aim at her head. She is now getting her minigun again. Bang, bang, bang. I shoot three bullets at her head. Two of them hit her. She evades the other one. She starts to get her ammo belt into the minigun. This is my chance to take her down. I grab my FN Five-Seven and run at her full speed. I aim at her with the handgun. She is almost done reloading. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! All six bullets hit her in the face. She just reloaded. I have to not get hit. I don't have that much aura left. I take my FN Five-Seven out and I begin to make it transform into the Ashmaker.

Taylor's POV

A blinding purple light comes from Ander's hand until I see that he transformed his gun into a sword. "Hahaha...haha..HAHAHA!" I started to laugh. "Two can play at that game!" I start to transform my minigun into the Sunfury! A giant greatsword made out of gold. I need to take him out. He sprints at me with full force. I get ready to parry the attack, but as soon as he is about to attack, he's gone. I don't know where he went until I hear the crowd screaming "HE'S ABOVE YOU!" And to my surprise, he was. He stabbed me in the head and I felt weak. I soon realized that my aura was fully depleted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ander's POV

I won? I won? I WON! "The winner is Ander Black!" Says the teacher as Taylor stood back up. "What did you say?" Asked Taylor. "I said that Ander Black Won." After a couple minutes of arguing the teacher finally announced the next sparring match." Next, we have Nela Muave vs. Julia Thornsberry!"

As I look at the two competitors, I see that Nela has no expression on her face yet Julia was furious. 3...2...1... Begin. Julia got her sword out and charged at Nela. Nela didn't even flinch. When Julia was about ten meters away, Nela pulled out her Duel M1911's and started firing. Every single shot Nela shot hit Julia! Julia was a meter away once the teacher said "Nela Wins!" Wow. I am surprised! I thought the spar would be longer. I thought that Julia looked

like a strong fighter, But she lost. Nela walked into the crowd and sat down. She had no expression on her face at all. She just sat down. No one said anything. But, the teacher said "Next Rounds! It's the Semi-Finals of this little tourney! We will make this faster by putting the people on temporary teams. The combatants are Ander Black and Nela Muave versus John Brown and Justin Silver!" We will win!

Nela's POV

Hmm, this guy is a good fighter. I'm a little scared of him. He didn't use his semblance at all. But I didn't either. My semblance shouldn't be used until I need to use it. 3... 2 ...1 Begin!

(*Sorry this was a short chapter, I was a little busy over the break that I couldn't write as much. Also, I might make the story allow your own oc's! I might not write every single day! CrazyDEpic Out!*)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the really fast battle between the two teams, Ander and Nela won! Now they have to go head to head in a final spar. Who will win? We don't know! Lets see what's happening now!

Ander's POV

"Ander versus Nela in 3...2...1... Start!" The teacher yelled as I thought of a plan. I will dodge all the bullets that she fires then, I would slice at her with my sword. Do that a couple times. BAM! She shot me. We were a good team before but now she just shoots me right at the start. I get my FN Five-Seven and aim. She's already ready to fire her M1911's now. I get ready. Her fingers slightly pull the triggers. Bang, Bang! She fires two bullets. I sprint towards her. She has me at 44 Aura I think. I turn my FN Five-Seven into the Ashmaker. I keep running. She fires again. Two bullets hit me. I'm at 40. I keep running at her. She fires two more. I am about ten meters away. I am at a full sprint right now. She's firing rapid fire. Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang! Click, Click. She has a horrible aim right now. I spring towards her, dodging the shots. One or two of the bullets hit. She starts to reload the guns but, she messes up the reloading. I get my Ashmaker ready. I slice at her legs, she falls over. When she is starting to get up, I change the Asmaker back to the FN. I fire my clip at her. Twenty bullets fired. She dodges a couple of them, but she is hit with about twelve of them. Her aura should be at about 21 or so. I go for the win. I change the FN back to the Ashmaker and sprint right at her. She is changing her M1911's to something. I keep on running as fast as I could. She combines the M1911's into a bow somehow. She gets an arrow from her trench coat and fires it at me. Oh No! It's a Dust Arrow! Dust Arrows have a certain dust embedded into the tip of the arrow. This one looks like its an ice arrow. It hits me in the knee. My knee is frozen! I smash the ice with my sword. She fires a fire arrow. She misses. I am a couple meters away. Another arrow. She misses again. I am a meter away. I slice at her legs again. She falls over. I slice at her back. I slice at her head and BAM! "Ander Black Wins!" Announced the teacher. Everyone cheered at my victory! I think I did good. I think I did great


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two Weeks Later

Clance's POV

Gah! It's been two weeks but I have finally made my weapon. Hmmm, what do I name it though. I need to think of a name. Hmm, I got it, Nightfall! That's an awesome name ! Well, I'm done the weapon so now I can finally go to classes. This week we have our teams picked. I hope I get a good team.

Taylor's POV

YES! Clance is going to school tomorrow! I can't wait!

I will be on his team no matter what! NO. MATTER. WHAT. I got to get some sleep now. I get ready for bed and take a nap.

About 9 Hours Later

Gah! I'm late again! I grab my Sunfury and go. I run to school as fast as I can and get there in the nick of time! Yes! I go to my first class. Well, I'll get to my seat. Oh my god! It's Clance! He sits right by me! Oh my god! I think my life is complete now! Oh my god! I sit in my seat. "Hey!" Says Clance. Oh my god! He said "Hey" to me! To me! We're friends but he barely talks to me! This is a big step! "Class, listen up. Today we're choosing your teams today! We will start the test in twenty minutes! Just be at the cliff overlooking the emerald forest!" Said the teacher. I can't wait! I WILL be on a team with Clance!

Ander's POV

Hmm. That guy that just came in class. He kind of looks like... Him. What if its actually Clance? What if its the guy that I met in the army? I wonder. I'll see him in the forest later so no worries. I get to the cliff so I won't be late. Hmm, only Nela is here. I should talk to her. She looks like she's mad at me. "Hi!" I said as I walked slowly forward towards her. "Hi." She uttered. I tried to make small talk about the school and weapons and things that interest me but, she didn't look like she was very interested. It was apparent that she didn't like me that much. I started to talk about the fight that happened two weeks ago. "I feel bad for winning the spar. I just wanted to look impressive but, it just didn't feel right. I wanted to stop but, I had to. I just wanted to tell you that... I'm sorry for want happened in that spar." I said. She replied with " It's okay, I actually meant to lose in that fight. If I wanted to you would have lost. I saw your determination in the spar that we had together, I just wanted you to win because you looked like you really, REALLY wanted too. I am sorry for no trying my hardest in battle. I actually hope we're on the same team. You would be a great leader." "Thank you, Nela." I replied.

Around 20 minutes later

Clance's POV

Hmm, I have never been to this school and I have never heard of this test. The teacher said that we would be launched into the forest and when we make eye contact with another person we would have to team up with them. This is how they make our teams for the whole time were at the academy. We go on these pads which I see just straight up launch us into the skies! I can land with my weapon "Nightfury"! Yes! Lets go! I am the third one to go. The person to my left launches into the air. I'm next! 3…2…1 and bam! I am launched into the air! I am my rifle at the ground. Once I'm close to the ground I fire a bullet. The recoil lifts me from the ground. I am headed straight for the ground so I just land. I nail the landing. The grass is soft so when I land, it's not a hard fall. The teacher warned us that there is some Grimm activity on this area. I might run in to a few. I reload my rifle. I am ready for any challenge in my way!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Taylor's POV

Wow! This forest is beautiful! All the different shades of green and some of the leaves are changing to a light orange but, I NEED to find Clance right now! If I don't find him first then another person could find him and we wouldn't be on a team! No! That would be catastrophic! If we're not on a team together we won't see each other as much and he would slowly leave me! I would be alone forever and ever and ever! No! I will find Clance! I will! Oh MY! I think I see him, well I see someone. He looks about as tall as Clance but I can't see him perfectly. I will jump right at him! I leap at the man, to my surprise, it wasn't Clance! "Hello?" I said. Well, I know it's Ander. I fought him in a spar. He's an okay team member to have but, I NEED to have Clance on my team or else! "Hi!" Ander replied as he slowly walked towards me."Grrr! I need to find Clance!" I yelled hoping Clance would hear. "Clance? I think I know a Clance."

Ander's POV

Clance. I knew him from the military. It looks like him and he has the same name. It would make sense that it's him. I really hope we find him. I will help her find him. I really want him on our team. "I could help you find him" I suggested. She looked overjoyed from my suggestion. "Yes! I would love to find Clance with you!" She replied as she started to run through the forest. She sprinted at full speed into the Grimm infested forest.

Clance's POV

I run through the forest, hoping that I won't run into someone that I hate or someone that isn't that good at fighting. I see some beowolf's. I need to take them out swiftly but not to loud. I change Nightfury into katana mode. The metal in the rifle turns and changes into two big katanas. I am ready. I sprint full speed at one of the beasts. It slashes at my chest. I slice of its hand before it hits me. I slash at its chest. I hit it perfectly and the beast dies. Two more beowolf's only. I switch my Nightfury back to rifle mode. I push my two katanas against each other and they combine back into the rifle. I aim right at one of there heads. Bang! I kill that one with ease. The other one runs at me. I shoot at it, killing it before it has a chance to kill me. I hear a rustling in the bushes. I hear something walking, the cracking of branches under something's feet. I aim my rifle, ready to kill. A person goes out of the bushes and I don't shoot. I'm okay. I slowly walk towards her. She doesn't do anything. I'm kind of scared. She is portraying no emotions right now. I now slowly walk back. She starts to say with her monotone voice "Hi. I guess we're team members. I saw how you took out those Grimm, good aim." I cautiously walked closer again. I'm less scared of her now. She looks like she's tough.

Nela's POV

He looks okay. I just hope my other two teammates will not be... lacking. I pull out my handguns, ready to kill anything in my way. "What's your name?" I ask. He says it's Clance. Okay. Clance takes out his rifle. The teacher said that we would have to find these artifacts and go back to the cliff where we started. Me and Clance will be there soon. A couple Grimm and minutes later we are at the place which holds the artifacts. No one else is here... Yet. I grab the white knight statue and me and Clance wait for the other teams.

Taylor's POV

Although we've been searching for a while, I still think we'll find him! I just need to know when we will find him. When will we? Probably in a couple minutes or a couple hours! Can we find him? Yes, I know we can. "Hey Ander! I think I see the ruins thingy with the artifacts! Clance will get to the ruins soon so we can wait there!" "Okay, Taylor." We walk over to the ruins, guns at the ready, in case something tries to kill us. We get closer to the ruins and we see two people talking there. I wonder if its Clance? If its Clance I will be so happy but, why is Clance talking to another woman? If she tries to make a move on him, she will never be heard of again! When we get closer I see that it IS Clance and he is talking to another woman. Ander is slowly walking behind me but, I am running at a full sprint at Clance. I see that this girl is Nela, the emotionless and really dangerous girl. Everyone is scared of Nela ... except for me. Clance starts to notice me as I'm a hundred meters away from him. He is a little frightened well, I do have an expression of pure hatred on my face and no one wants to see me when I'm angry! I am about fifty meters away now. I am infuriated! I just hope Clance doesn't like her, because I'm going to KILL her!


	9. Chapter 9

*Sorry this was short, I didn't have much time so I had to publish something today so I wrote this*

Chapter 9

Taylor's POV

"Clance? Why are you talking to her?" I have the look of complete hatred in my face. I am shaking. "I was bored, so we talked!" Clance answered. Really, he was bored. I REALLY want to kill her now. She is talking to Clance. I will kill her. I summon my minigun. I start to fire the gun an Nela. I forgot, she's a great dodger. She knew that I was trying to kill her the moment I came here. She grabs her M1911's out of her coat and starts to fire bullets at me. I evade some of the shots but, most of them hit. She combines the M1911's to make her bow. She is firing ice arrows at me. I get hit in the right and left legs. The ice froze my legs and I fell over. She looks like she wants I kill me. She changes her bow back to her pistols and aims them at me. If she shoots me, I could die! She slowly pulls the trigger and...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nela's POV

I aim right at her head and I shoot but, I don't hit her! What? I look to my right and see that Clance's hair is glowing a brighter red that usual and his eyes turn from a calm red to a violent violet. His eyes are also glowing. I shoot at her again. Another misfire! I think that Clance must be doing something to rig these bullets. I aim my guns at him. I slowly pull the triggers. The bullets miss him entirely. I combine my pistols into my bow. I fire a arrow right at Clance. I see that, right before it hits him it stops, and changes direction. He posses an ability that I have never seen before.

Clance's POV

Gah! I can't do this for long. I need to take down Nela, or just calm her down. I know I can't kill her or completely take her aura down, so it's plan B. "Nela, you don't have to kill Taylor." "No...I...have to or... she'll kill me!" She fires again. I use my Telekinesis to move the arrows. I have to really concentrate to do this. There is a guy I see, I think I know him. "Hey you! Can you help me?" I ask. He doesn't reply. He runs towards Nela and puts her in a chokehold. Nela struggles. I now get a good look at this guy. He's about 5"9, and he looks exactly like someone I knew... Ander.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ander's POV

I got Nela in a chokehold. She is struggling but, I think she won't escape. The guy in front of me. He looks exactly like Clance from the military! I guess me and Taylor were trying to find the same Clance. That's good. Clance went to get Taylor, which is a couple meters away from me. He takes a good look at me and then he leaves, taking Taylor away with him. I keep Nela in a headlock and start to talk to her.

Twenty Minutes Later

After a lot of explaining and bargaining, we finally calmed down Nela. She was still a little angry at Taylor though. Me and Clance talked for a couple of minutes.

Clance's POV

We caught up on what happened after I left the army a while back. After I left the army. My only wish was to join Beacon Academy. After a couple months, I contacted a friend that was in our army unit. She was happy to hear that I was okay and that I needed a place to crash. She left a couple months before I did, but she was in the army for a bit shorter than me. She also wanted to join the Beacon Academy. When it was time to go to school I had two weeks to build my weapon. Now it's been two weeks. Also, the girl that I crashed with was Taylor. After catching up, we went to the ruins and we grabbed and artifact. A couple hours later, the other teams came to. A couple of the teams members look suspicious though. I should watch out for them. Almost everyone starts to climb back to the Cliff. Everyone is in a group now. We start talking and socializing until, we hear a Death Stalker. Wait... It's not one... It's three! They are ready to kill us. Great. We're dead. We aim our guns at the Death Stalkers and..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

About 2 Years Ago

Clance's POV

Bang. I fire my sniper rifle at a paper target. A perfect hit. I am in training for being a solider. My brother went about two years ago and he is still in the military. I want to be in the same place as he is. I reload my rifle. The leader of our training camp looks at my target, looking happy with the results. I see that most of the other people trying to shoot the targets are missing the target, except one. Most of us are shooting rifles, but he is shooting a handgun with killer accuracy. He will probably be in the same unit as me. That's good. I aim at the target again. Bang... Bang...Bang...Bang...Bang. Reload. Bang.

A couple minutes later

After the target practice, we work on strengthening our semblances. Most of the people here have amazing semblances. One person has the power of Aerokenetics, the power to manipulate air. Most other people have manipulations of certain elements or super strength but, most are just learning how to use them. I on the other hand learnt most things that I needed to use my semblance. I can use it proficiently. Also, the guy that has killer aim also is really good with his semblance. He can burn things by controlling his bullets and swords and that allows him to puncture semblances. In a week or two, some of us will be sent out into a military unit. I am hoping that I get in the same unit as my brother.

Presently

Bang! Bang! Many gunshots hit the Death Stalkers, the scorpion like Grimm. When I was in the military, I killed tons of these, you just have to shoot perfectly. I get some distance from the monsters and I take out my rifle. I get a good aim at one of the beasts, aiming right at its stinger. Bang! I shoot it and use my Telekinesis to make the bullet hit it perfectly. It's stinger falls right on its head which instantly kills the death stalker. Two left. Everyone else is firing with all they got. Well, I though that all of us had enough fire power until a giant nevermore flies in. Great. Just Great. We all have to take this out with all we got. This is just great. A couple of people are making a plan. The people with snipers, which is only me, will take precise shots at the Nevermore. The people with pistols will keep the Death Stalkers at bay and everyone else will shoot something. Ander came up with that plan. Ander... Made a... Good plan? I guess? Well, I get a couple shots at the big bird. A couple good shots later the bird falls to the ground. The rest of the people start to hit it. The Nevermore dies. Good, just the two Death Stalkers now. I have to switch Nightfall to Night and Dawn, my duel katanas. I need precision. I sprint at one of the Death Stalkers, full speed, katanas readied. I have to take it out now! I am ready. I put dawn away and take night out. Night is my slower blade because its heavier but, it's sharper and its a slick oil black. I aim right at its right pincer. I raise my sword an start to slash, but before I hit the Death Stalker, I fire the swords built in .50 cal receiver. The gunshot propels the blade faster. I hit its pincer, breaking it with my blade. I switch my blades. I get dawn now. Dawn, my second katana is speed based but, it's not as sharp as Night. I slash about twenty times at its left pincer and it breaks. It almost has no offensive capabilities left, except its stinger. It attacks me with its stinger. I get both of my katanas and cut off its stinger. I combine the swords back into my sniper rifle. Bang. I killed the beast. One left... And it's gone! The rest of the people were trying to kill the other. Now, all of the groups are going back to the cliff.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

5 Years Ago

Clance's POV

This was one of the coldest nights in Atlas. My brother was leaving for the military. I wanted I go with him, but I couldn't. You had to be eighteen but you could lie your way in. My brother was sixteen. He wanted to stay, but he had to get us money so we wouldn't be poor. We were poor but if Arian gets a good pay check, we will be upper-lower class. That's good. I want to stay strong but, "Arian!" I start to cry. "I'll miss you." He walks up to me and gives me a hug. "It's okay Clance, I'll be back." I hug him back. Some people look at us, we're kind of making a scene. I leave my brothers embrace. I cry a bit but, I am a bit happier that Arian was hugging me, he never hugs me. I really hope that I can see him again, I did.

2 Years Ago

A couple months after training, I am finally in combat. Me and Arian got into the same unit. I am really lucky. This was my first mission, but not my first time in a battle. I should concentrate more on the moment. I am in a airship that has one fourth of our unit in it. We have my brother Arian, a couple friends from my boot camp and our captain, which I know from boot camp also. His name is Captain Ander Black or just Captain Black. Me and him are friends so we keep a eye out for each other. Today, a local group of White Fang are out here. We think that they won't have many people or many weapons, so that's good. Ander is saying we will be there in a couple minutes.

A Couple Minutes Later

We got near the camp. We see that a couple people are unloading boxes and guns and other things. I guess we miscalculated a bit. There are a ton of people and a ton of guns. It's about every one of our solders will have to take down ten of the White Fang members. They have about two hundred, we have twenty or so. We have good weaponry too so, we have a chance to win this battle. I have my trusty L96A1 Rifle and Ander has his rifle. Ander somehow got special equipment for me and him. That's why I have this rifle instead of a normal rifle. We scope out the position. It's a dark night, a little stormy. We hear the distant sound of thunder in the air. I look around the surrounding area. A couple people are protecting the parameter. One has a handgun, one has a rifle, the other ones have swords. Arian is starting to move forward, keeping his gun in his hand. I try to find a good vantage point, but right now I can't find one. I switch my gun from my L96A1 to my desert eagle. I star to walk towards my brother, he is really close to one of the guards. Arian sneaks closer to the guard and he snaps the guards neck in a instant. No one heard. The guard had a sword on him, so I grabbed it. We could have cleared out this place sneakily but, Ander wanted to have some fun... He ran out into the middle of the camp and started to fire his rifle. Come on! Really? REALLY? I guess we have to take them out as fast as we can. Ander ran in, ran towards one of the enemies and bashed the side of the man's head with with the butt of the rifle. He started to fire many shots at other enemies. Gah! Now I have to solve this. I slowly walk toward one of the troops. He pulls his gun at me. I pull out the sword that I found from one of the bodies. I run as fast as I am physically able to. He doesn't get one shot on me once I stab the man right through his chest. Ander is starting to just run at people and hitting them in the chest with the butt of his rifle. I think he has ammunition in his gun, but I guess he just wants to hit people in the chest. I grab out my rifle and take aim on enemy troops that have guns that are trying to shoot Ander. Bang. One down. Bang. Another one. Bang. More and more of them fall over. A couple of them notice me in the distance. They start to run at me full speed, as fast as the wind. I aim at them with my rifle and...


End file.
